Vehicle seats are provided with reclining mechanisms that, among other functions, permit the seatback of the vehicle seat to be moved to different angular orientations relative to the seat base and retained at a selected position. Without making any representation as to the scope or content of the prior art, applicants acknowledge that the following patents were considered in conjunction with the preparation of this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,681,086; 6,312,053; 5,779,313; 7,150,502; 7,828,386; 7,669,931; 7,677,666; and 7.828,385.